dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Geist D. Pheles (The Lovable Devil)
Vincent Pheles is the villain protagonist of future fan fiction, "The Lovable Devil". Vincent is a Pure-Blooded Devil from the House of Pheles, one of the familes from the Extra Demons. He is regarded as "rebellious and troublesome child" due to his infamous and aggravating acts against the current Devil governments and nobles, but somehow seems oddly pleased and grateful by the Four Great Satans and the people of the government. He is currently the 6th Ranker in the top 10 rankings of the Rating Game and his current goal is to surpass his older brother, Diehauser Belial, the current Rating Game champion and aiming to become a "True Satan" as he described. Appearance: Vincent is a tall, well-postured young man in his late teens around 18 years old, showing leans, but muscular-body built, with height of 5’11 ft. His most noticeable features are his piercing, crimson red eyes and his beautiful, crimson hair where majorities of his hair are spiked, though some of it falls down on his forehead, forming a small bangs that cover bits of his eyes. He wears a custom mix of magician's robe and samurai haori for battle-orientated situations. For his attires, it consisted of a custom mix of dark, blue-violet magician's robe & samurai haori with red-violet lining, kept closed with a thick black and blue strap with two brown belts wrapped around it. Beneath his robe, he wears a dark, blue-violet, wide-collared shirt where it shows his upper-chest with a peculiar, grey collar with intersecting black straps that cover his neck. Underneath, he wears a black-blue pants held by a silver-white belt with large ace of spades design buckles sporting around his legs, criss-crossing in x-shapes, and black shoes, the latter of which have brown straps and triangular metal plating adorning them. Personality: Unlike his family and siblings who are proper, kind, and loyal to one another, Vincent is the type that falls into a mix of "Villain Protagonist" and "Lazy Protagonist" types. Normally, Vincent is odd, lazy, calm, person and his inclination is to do as little work as possible. As an early Rating Game player and even during his early career as a magician trainee in his grandfather's organization, Vincent was able to get away with it due to his high IQ of over 200 and immense skills, allowing him to spend his days sleeping, watching the clouds, or spend time by looking at Japanese culture, playing games of shōgi and Go due to being a fan of Japan. When he is faced with the potential for conflict or commitment, he responds first by saying, "how bothersome," or "what a pain in the ass" and then by trying to find some way out of it, either by pretending to be indisposed or even outright saying that he doesn't want to do whatever it is. Vincent also has the odd tendency to work up weird philosophies and his own "common senses" to work with, which everyone end up gawking or dumbfounded by the actions. Although he describes himself as "the number one lazy person", his personality turns around completely when it comes to fighting. Vincent has a bit of a battle-maniac traits due to his contracts with Nidhöggr, one of the Evil Dragons which he and Vincent enjoys and love a good fighting and will usually add odd things to a fight to make it more "interesting". He tends to have a dark, cruel personality, especially during fights where he becomes a cruel, comical, merciless sadist who delights in the torment of those he defeats regardless of age, gender, and etc... (And I mean etc...!). While not fighting, he tends to be more worry and carefree person, which it irritates and annoys people around him, both friends and foe alike. Regardless of his battle personality, he tends to favor fairness above anything else. From time to time, Vincent showed his psychopathic, sadistic personality at times when someone pissed him off greatly and tarnishes his principles or code of conduits he keeps, such example where he hates people who use people and throws them away like trash when they become of no use. Those who earned his anger, they ended up either maimed within a inch of their life, or mercilessly killing them while making them crying and begging for mercy. He is also considered as the odd, lucky pervert who can able to make comical, perverted remarks in conversations. he tends to flirt women from time to time (even those who are younger) than him. Sometimes he loves being annoying to them at times, because he finds that it is quite fun to tease, admire, and compliment their own beauty while trolling them around. Unlike Issei and Vali, Vincent founds himself to enjoys all of the woman's body. In rare instances, he will go into a berserk "Ero-mode" if his prize for winning a fight is having to sleep with the women he targeted. Despite his...broken personalities, Vincent is a good man with...reasonable moral compass and dedication to his friends... It is these qualities that earned...reasonable friendship and affections, as Vincent was one of the first pure-blooded devils who look past the traditional principles of the Devil noble's view of the Underworld and find value in the Rating Game, Evil Pieces, and Reincarnated-Devils. It is also these qualities that force Vincent to move away from his lazy pursuits...somewhat, as he finds himself volunteering to do work or to sacrifice himself if it will in some way benefit his allies....probably. History: Vincent is the second son and third child of the House of Pheles. As a child, he was born with a immense demonic potential with incredible high IQ, being able to understand the world and everyone in it and was able to think several moves ahead his opponents and other higher level Devils. Due to this trait, he was taught not only magic, but also combat skills from a very young age due to his natural, innate talents that stated by his father and mother even while he was still a child. However, as Vincent's powers grew stronger, both his father and mother claims to foreseen the evil inside of him due to his incredible talents, which it became a worrisome problem for both of to face. As such, they entrusted their child to his grandparents, and ended up mistreating the young Vincent by his grandmother. As his training began, he soon founds out that he's in the worst pits of hell he ever faced through in his young age. For example, Mephisto would leave young Vincent to many talented...and yet weirdly dangerous magicians to test off his skills, while Minerva would frequently bring him to medical operation in a remote villages and towns in poverty-stricken and warfare countries, literally showing human's anatomy and physiology and chip away his fears in brutal manners and other unimaginable hellish trainings he went through. After completing his eight years of training with his grandparents, Vincent was around 17 years old and entered the Magician's Association under his grandfather, Mephisto Pheles, the director of the association and chairman of Grauzauberer. After working for him for a whole year, he felt so bored and pissed at their way of working, leaving the organization for own his benefits and taking some of the important and forbidden magic tomes as a way of saying thanks and good riddance. At this point in his life, he used the tome to revive Nidhöggr, the Abyss Rage Dragon to form a blood contract between one another, and starting the dangerous, comical, sadistic duo relationship. After he revived Nidhöggr, he was approached by Rizevim Livan Lucifer, who was so appealed by his comical, twisted personality and abilities. And then, Rizevim told Vincent of his plans about Ophis' powers, the Holy Grail, proof of another world and 666 (Trihexa). Being filled with ambition and dreams for his long-childhood dream of world domination, Vincent decided to be his protege and "joining" (in Vincent's case, he was pretending to join while using them as his way of gathering information and preparing his own world domination) the Khaos Brigade, placing under the position of Hero Faction with Cao Cao, the holder of the True Longinus, and Walburga, the leader of Hexennacht and possessor of Longinus, Incinerate Anthem. As he worked for the Khaos Brigade for two years, he gathered all of the necessary information he needed and quit from the organization by blowing more than half of their base of operations as way of saying thanks to them, while convincing Walburga to join in his quest of world domination (in this case...it was mix of flirting and rapemance) and ended up being marked as the "Number One of Assassination Lists". After traveling around the northern European region where Norse Mythology were located and planning on stealing Odin's magic eye for himself. During his infiltration, he met Loki and ended up in a one-on-one combat as way of saying hi and taking his life. After about 2 weeks of fighting day and night, Vincent was poisoned by Loki's trick, making him fall back and promised that he'll take his life one day.. While Vincent was poisoned, Loki masterfully sealed half of his demonic and magical powers with Loki's norse magic seals inside the poison, effectively cutting his fighting ability about 1/3. As Vincent was beyond pissed off about his new condition, Loki did this under the guise that Vincent would learn the slightest meaning of humiliation and worthless how his live really is. After being sealed, he was teleported to a residence back in his hometown of Kuoh, where his deceased older sister, Cleria Belial used to governed until it was replaced by Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri. Currently, he's now living in a rather lazy and sloppy life at the Kuoh, while slowing solving the magic seals and formulas set by Loki. Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: (WIP's) Immense Demonic Power: As the 6th Ranking champion of the Rating Game, Vincent is a immensely powerful Devil due to his mixed heritage from House of Pheles, House of Belial, and House of Abaddon. In fact, his power rivals that of other top 5 champions, who are said to be the Ultimate-Class Devils of Ultimate-Class Devils, while his older brother, Diehauser Belial is to rival as Satan-class Devil. Vincent, unlike many of the top-ranked Devils, got to top on his natural abilities and talent, without using a King piece to strengthen him. Yuuto had mentioned that vincent is the dark horse which it threatens the position of the top 5 champions of the Rating Game who are considered to be unmovable from their positions, which is further testament to Vincent's power. Master Magician: Due to his travels, Vincent has a large amount of knowledge of magical spells and calculations. After studying magic, sorcery, and science for several years in the Vatican, Magician's Association, and even Khaos Brigade under Rizevim Livan Lucifer, he became among high-class magicians. Master Technician: Vincent possesses a large amont of knowledge and several counter measures to use against his opponents and enemies he faced. He's currently trying to find a way to break his seals that were placed upon him and combat both Loki and his former master, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, who's beyond even his current level of powers. Master Inventor: Through his years of research through his families' magical texts, he has a high understanding of the supernatural and several of the factions of the world's phenomena and physics behind it. During his time at the Magician's Council, he admitted to figuring out how to create Holy Sword users without killing them, but he left the place before giving it to his grandfather. And during his time in the Khaos Brigade, he's been involved with several inhumane experiments with Rizevim, which he describes as, "Makes the Devils, look like an Angel." Highly Perceptive Combatant: In battle, Vincent is a highly perceptive combatant. He is able to notice even the slightest changes in an opponent's power level. He is also able to analyze an opponent to accurately gauge their combat strength before entering combat, and able to deduce the workings of most attacks instantly. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Through his years of both training and experience, Vincent s a Master in hand-to-hand combat. In the past, Vincent was able to physically overwhelm almost any opponent that he's up against in his prime days. After being sealed by his master and father, he can only overwhelm Mid-Class to High-Class beings (Mid-top level). Immense Combat Skill: Vincent has proven himself to be able to fight against High-Class beings of Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and other supernatural beings with his natural talents and abilities. And after his years of training alone with his experience, he was able to match an Ultimate-Class beings and Satan-beings, which gave him title of being the 'Strongest Youth Devil'. Immense Strength: Vincent has gained immense power. Due to his reputation as Magician known for his monstrous physical powers, he can release power that is beyond anything that a normal human is capable of. After being sealed by his master and father, he can only bring out 1/4 of his original power, which is equal to Mid-Class to High-Class beings (Mid-top level). Immense Speed: Despite being a Magician, Vincent gained an impressive amount of God-Like speed that can out match the even best Knights in the Underworld due to his hellish years of training and experience from his master. After being sealed by his master and father, he can only bring out 1/4 of his original power, which is equal to Mid-Class to High-Class beings (Mid-top level). Immense Durability: After acknowledging the Magician's main weakness. Vincent started working on his durability along with enhancing his body with defensive magic and he can take several attacks without taking much damage. Thanks to Julgem's hellish trainings and experience, his body gained an immense level of durability, even being able to take on several powerful magical and physical attacks without taking much damage. Immense Stamina: Through Vincent's hellish years of training and experience from his Julgem Eisenblud, Vincent gained the abililty to fight for several hours even several weeks without resting while remaining at full strength. This was demonstrated when he fight against his master, Julgem Eisenblud who was known as the legendary Exorcist that can match an Ultimate-Class Beings, Satan-Class Beings and even a God in combat, which earned him the title of being the 'Blood Battle God'. Flight: Being a Devil, Vincent is able to fly using his set of Devil wings or using flight magic. Equipment: (WIP's) TBA Development & Trivias: This character was inspired by my favorite villain protagonist named Joukyuu Kunitoshi, the main character of the manga series, Aiki and Aiki-S. I originally planned to make Vincent into a righteous, kind, young man who was admired by everyone around him due to his parent's death but this was seen as too cliche already used by most fan fictions I seen. Hell, I used some of this cliche stuff too, so I was bored by the ideas. After this idea was discarded, it hit me this point! What if......there was a villain protagonist that can has both power and twisted personality same as Rizevim Livan Lucifer, but standing with the canon characters in a comical, tormenting way. I mean, Rizevim wants to cause chaos and break hell on everything he finds, while Vincent himself dreamed of world domination and conquests, which it could become a hindrance to his plan. * Vincent's personality was inspired and based off from a villain protagonist named Joukyuu Kunitoshi, the main character of the manga series, Aiki and Aiki-S. * Vincent's overall appearance is based off from a character named Sakagami Habaki, one of the male protagonists from the visual novel called Kajiri Kamui Kagura. * Vincent's True Dragon Blood Battle Style is based and derived off from the manga series, Blood Blockade Battlefront. * Vincent's height is 180 cm. (5 feet 11 inches). * Vincent's hobbies are to take a nap, having good times with women, cooking, make unique magic weapons, gadgets, researching supernatural phenomenas and etc. * Vincent's favorite things to eat is European and Asian cuisines (Italian, French, Germany, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, and etc...) and his favorite drinks are Japanese sake and European wines. Quotes: TBA Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Devils